


Honey and Fire

by mytralee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytralee/pseuds/mytralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm practicing typing and decided to type out some destiel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Fire

The lights are dim, the air is thick with a sweet musk of honey and fire. Their bodies slick with sweat moving against one another, the sound of heavy breathing and heart beats fill the air. He held him close afraid to let go, terrified that this was all a dream a dream to break him, he couldn’t wait another moment he couldn’t pretend he was ok anymore. Eyes deeper than the ocean blown with lust and filled with deliverance look up at him, “Dean?” Cas’s hair is ruffled; his mouth agape his hand goes to Dean’s face stroking his cheek. Dean can’t stop staring in the angel’s eyes, he swears he can see the future within them, a future without pain, without loss, and with Cas. Dean takes Can’s hand from his cheek and holds it in his hand, kissing each finger then kissing his palm, holding tightly to Cas’s wrist Dean kisses Cas’s lips tasting the joy that is Castiel “I love you, Cas”.


End file.
